The First Time, Every Time
by MagickBeing
Summary: Harry catches Draco doing something incriminating and questions him appropriately. Fluff.


**Disclaimer:** Would I really be on this site if I was J.K. Rowling, the owner of these characters? Doubtful.

**The First Time, Every Time  
**

by MagickBeing

X

Draco studied Harry carefully, his eyes tracing the contours of his jaw. He glanced down at his parchment and, with a flick of his wrist, added a shadow to the appropriate side Harry's face. He pursed his lips and worried the inside of his cheek, eyes flicking up from the parchment, to Harry, and back. Harry shifted a bit in his sleep but, luckily, his face stayed centered. Draco's mouth twisted into a slight smile and he set his charcoal on the bedside table, replacing it with his eraser. With a slight movement of his wrist, he added flecks of light to Harry's hair, his eyes straying to the other's face and lingering. Harry's mouth was parted now and a slight breeze caught the curtain, making it flutter, the dawn's light highlighting Harry's cheekbones.

His smile widened and he exhaled slowly, carefully, his breathing even. His eyes strayed down, past Harry's face, and traced the curve of his neck and gentle dip of his collar bone. He had the blanket pulled to his chest, but Draco could imagine the valley of skin underneath it—Harry shifted again, and Draco's eyes flicked to his face.

Harry lifted both eyebrows, his eyes catching the light.

"Morning," he mumbled, voice hoarse from sleep, and Draco carefully set his drawing pad on the floor, scooting it under his armchair with the edge of his foot. Harry's eyes dropped, following the action, and he gave Draco a curious smile.

"What're you doing?" he asked, stretching languidly. The blanket shifted, revealing more skin, and Draco gave him a bright smile.

"Nothing," he said, much too innocently. Draco pushed himself from the chair and stood, stepping closer to the bed.

Harry narrowed his eyes, settling back against the pillow.

"Lies," he muttered, his eyes following Draco's every move.

Draco gave him another innocent smile.

"Me?" he asked, his voice deliberately a pitch higher. "Lie? To you?"

He shook his head, tossing the back of his hand against his forehead.

"Never."

Harry chuckled and reached out, his hand catching Draco's and pulling him closer.

"Yes, yes," Harry agreed, his eyes shining in amusement, "always wrongly prosecuted. Harry knows."

Both of Draco's eyebrows shot up and he offered Harry a smirk.

"You know, Potter," he said stiffly, allowing himself to be pulled closer, "talking about yourself in third person—first sign of madness."

Harry offered him a wide smile and Draco sat on the edge of the bed beside him.

"Harry's already established that he's bloody bonkers," he replied lightly, nodding. "Yes, he has. But, he hasn't established what you were doing."

Draco shook his head, his fingers twisting around Harry's, and laid his other hand against the curve of Harry's shoulder.

"You're impossible," he muttered.

Harry's grin was still firmly in place.

"Harry knows." He paused, studying Draco for a moment, and then prodded his chest with his spare hand. "Now spill."

Draco held his eyes for a long moment, surveying his face, before replying, his voice quiet.

"I was watching you sleep."

Harry's gaze lingered on Draco's mouth as he spoke, and then flicked up to his eyes.

"Figured," he replied, giving Draco a cocky smile. "I'm so irresistible when I'm sleeping."

Draco suppressed a smile of his own and shook his head again.

"And people say _I'm _the one with the ego the size of Surrey."

"They'll never believe you."

Draco smirked.

"I have my ways."

Harry waggled his eyebrows, grinning again.

"That you do."

Draco's smirk shifted into a grin and he pressed on, his eyes softening.

"I was drawing you—trying to memorize you, really."

Harry gave him a curious look, his eyebrows raised, one side of his mouth still twisted into a smile.

"Why?"

Draco kept his eyes trained on Harry's and leaned closer, his hand tightening around Harry's.

"Because, every time I look at you, I feel like it's the first time I'm seeing you—every time. You're amazing. But then, I think your ego already knew that."

Harry smiled, his eyes shining again, and he propped himself up with one elbow, his face a breath's away from Draco's.

"Well," he said carefully, his eyes focused on Draco's. "You're not too bad yourself."

And with that, he closed the distance, his mouth capturing Draco's.


End file.
